pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubone
/ |dexcokalos=060 |dexalola= / |evointo=Marowak |gen=Generation I |species=Lonely Pokémon |egg1=Monster |body=06 |type=Ground |imheight=1'04" |metheight=0.4 m |imweight=14.3 lbs. |metweight=6.5 kg |ability=Rock Head Lightning Rod |dw=Battle Armor |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Cubone (Japanese: カラカラ Karakara) is a -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Cubone, known as the Lonely Pokémon, appears to be a small, brown, dinosaur-like Pokémon that constantly wears its deceased mother's skull like a helmet. The skull masks its true face from view, which makes it a puzzlement for many Trainers and researchers. Its cries echo within the skull and it comes out as a pained and sad melody. On the night of a full moon, it cries, for it seems to recognize its mother's face in the moon. Its tears create stains on the skull. Cubone has a plump body with a paler-colored underbelly, with strong, clawed limbs to carry a bone as a weapon around wherever it goes. Cubone has a single, nailed toe on each foot, with two spikes on its back. A small tail is also present for balance, but it can be used for attacking. Natural abilities Cubone can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Cubone from receiving recoil damage. Lightningrod targets all -type attacks towards Cubone. Cubone's real face has never been seen before, thanks to its bone mask. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle loudly. Evolution Cubone evolves into Marowak at level 28. Cubone evolves into Alolan Marowak at night. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal}} 10 |'Bone Club'|65|85|20|Ground}} 13 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} 18 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal}} 25 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal}} 31 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal}} 38 |[[Thrash]]|90|100|20|Normal}} 43 |'Bonemerang'|50|90|10|Ground}} 46 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |Slowpoke, Slowbro, Slowking, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Bergmite, Avalugg|—|—|10|Ghost|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= ◊|Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Lickitung|—|—|30 |Normal}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 104 front.png |yspr = Y 104 front.png |grnspr = GR 104 front.png |gldspr = G 104 front.png |slvspr = S 104 front.png |cryspr = C 104 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 104 front.png |emeraldspr = E 104 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 104 front.png |dpspr = DP 104 front.png |ptspr = DP 104 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 104 front.png |bwspr = Cubone BW.gif |b2w2spr = Cubone BW.gif |xyspr = Cubone XY.gif |xysprs = Cubone Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Cubone XY.gif |orassprs = Cubone Shiny XY.gif|pespr = 104Cubone PE.png}} Appearances Anime In the anime, Cubone first appeared in The School of Hard Knocks under the ownership of a pretty yet snobby Pokémon Academy student named Giselle, who battled her Cubone against Ash's Pikachu. A Cubone was among the four Pokémon that were causing trouble for Pikachu and co. during Pikachu's Vacation. A Cubone was seen helping Team Rocket's Meowth prepare his party in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. This Cubone played drums in Meowth's band and got easily sad and gloomy when Meowth chewed it out, but it was also easily consolable. Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Cubone makes a cameo in Onix is On!, part of the Red, Green & Blue chapter, battling against Red's Bulbasaur as a Pewter Gym trainer's Pokémon. Super Nerd William used a Marowak to attack Yellow using its Bonemerang. Crystal owns a Cubone, who has a star-shaped crack in its skull. Cubone's main role in the team is to take out targets from afar using its bone-based attacks. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage, a Cubone can be seen on the Ground Terrain standing atop the highest platform built into a rock. Dugtrio & Pokémon Fossils can also be seen on the Ground Terrain. Trophy Description ''"A Lonely Pokémon. It wears its mother's skull as a helmet--for this reason, no one has ever seen its face. It sometimes sees its departed mother's face in the full moon, which causes it to grow sad and cry. The stains on the skull are tracks of its tears. When it cries, the skull shakes and emits a mournful sound. When it levels up, it evolves into Marowak." Trivia * The appearance of Cubone's bone resembles that of either a broken leg bone or a tendon. * Cubone and Marowak are the only Pokémon that can learn Bone Club, and Bonemerang. * There is a popular belief that a Kangaskhan baby whose mother dies takes her skull and one of her bones and evolves into Cubone, which evolves into Marowak and then Kangaskhan. Some also believe that was how it was originally intended, and instead of deleting the Marowak-Kangaskhan code, they moved it to an empty slot, therefore creating 'M. ** Two facts supporting this is that 'M has the same palette as Marowak and that it can evolve into Kangaskhan. ** The supposed reason for not deleting 'M's data is because the game programers didn't have enough time to do so. ** Marowak doesn't evolve into Kangaskhan supposedly because that would cause complications in the evolutionary line. ** There is also a popular theory that Cubone is an abandoned Charmander. The theory goes that the Charizard mother had died, so when the Charmander egg hatched, it was not able to get its tail lit by its mother to become part Fire-type. It then lays in the dirt becoming dirty, so it gets covered in dirt, becoming a Ground-type. It takes its mother's bones and becomes a Cubone. * Cubone was originally going to be named "Orphan" in the Japanese games, anime, and manga. Gallery 104Cubone_OS_anime.png 104Cubone_OS_anime_2.png 104Cubone_AG_anime.png 104Cubone_Dream.png 104Cubone_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 104Cubone_Pokemon_Stadium.png 104Cubone Pokémon HOME.png Cubone-GO.png Cubone GO Shiny.png CuboneSprite.png ShinyCuboneSprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon